Off to the lion world
by Bleu Dragon47
Summary: When a girl is suddenly swept away to the Lion King, will she be able to learn how to survive in her new environment? Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, but I look forward to your reviews and suggestions! Sorry for the title also it was supposed to be: Off to the lion world...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King and never will! I do however own the other characters like Crystal and Takai (Not Scar).

* * *

**Chapter One**:

I am just your average 17 year old girl, except the fact that I am now lost somewhere that I haven't the slightest clue where I am. I feel almost as though I've had an Alice in Wonderland kind of thing happen.

I can now understand what my bird is saying and we've been cartoonized. Where we are? I haven't the slightest clue looks like we were dropped on to a cartoon African safari. One minute I'm sitting in my room glancing over my homework to try and finish it quickly with my bird chirping in the background the next I'm here.

Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that I seem to be in the form of a light brown lioness with brown eyes right? Well I am although from what I've seen on the discovery channel I'm a lioness cub.

I start walking around to get a feel for where I am while my bird just sits on a branch nearby watching me. I half expected her to fly off somewhere but I guess she knows who's been feeding her this whole time and expects me to continue.

"Hey Mint could you make yourself useful and scope out the area a bit, without being eaten or running away?" I ask her while looking up at the branch she's made herself comfortable on. "I guess I could do a fly around and see what I find for you.." she said without hesitation and flew off.

While I waited for her to return I kept my guard up in case some creature wanted to make a meal out of me. I heard a rustling in a bush next to me, so I took up a awkward defense position. (I still wasn't quite used to four legs and a tail yet.)

"Who's there?" I called. A lion that looked around my age stepped out from behind the bush with a curious expression. I looked at the male suspiciously, while his expression remained rather curious. He was brown with a black tuft of fur on his head that slightly covered one emerald colored eye. His paws and underbelly were a light tan color, my lionish brain processed that he didn't look that bad. This of course was the thought that made me blush slightly at him.

"I'm Takai and you are?" he said while looking expectantly at me. I thought about giving him a false name but really where would that get me here?

He probably wouldn't know me from a bush on this Savannah! Not that I'm very note worthy as it is, I'm not some pop star or even famous for that matter. And how would he know if I was a pop star out here on the Savannah?

"I'm Crystal" I said still a little reluctant, but hey who could say no to that look? And omg, I'm crushing on a lion and I just said omg! I never say that though my friends wear that word out, probably the reason I absolutely don't say that word.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time! I've been a bit busy with school and moving. I will try to update more often in the future. Thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King! I wish I did but sadly I don't own it! Takai, Crystal, and Mint are my character's...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Back to my current predicament where I am suddenly in the lion king! I hope they don't eat me, though from what I've seen on the discovery channel they probably wouldn't. Still I'm going to be extremely cautious when around or near them. Any hoo while I've been thinking this he's moved closer and has started circling me.

At this point I'm now aware of this and so I ask him about it nicely. "HEY! Why the heck are you circling me like a vulture?" See I asked him nicely. He paused mid- step and cocked his head to the side while looking at me.

"I've never seen you before, where are you from?" he asked. Hmm… How to answer that question without seeming crazy? Ah..I know!

"I was kidnapped by aliens and then they dropped me here. When I woke up I realized I was a lioness, which by the way I was human before they got me." I said.

His eyes widened to the point that I thought they were about to pop out of his skull, causing me to laugh.

At this moment Mint came back from scouting. "There are about 5 lionesses and 2 lions headed this way, with a horned-bill guiding them." She reported. It was my turn to for my eyes to widen; I quickly turned around in different directions to figure out my escape I remembered correctly there was a grassy plain and a watering hole away from pride rock. I ran in that direction as fast as I could.

Takai looked after me for a minute than yelled at me "Hey, wait up!"

He caught up with me rather fast, of course, I blame the fact that he had more training in the body of a lion. I refused to believe it was because I was a girl and he a boy. Then again it was probably because I did what I had told myself to never do when running from someone. I looked back at him and ran straight into a tree that I could have sworn was not there 3 second ago.

"Why'd you run?" he asked.

I looked around and noticed Mint in the tree that I happened to run into. "Where are the lions now?" I asked her ignoring him for the moment.

"Closing in rather quickly now, they've definitely picked up their pace. Should be here soon." She answered.

I looked at the tree and wondered if they could climb it. 'Duh.. if I can climb it now then they sure as hell can!'

"What are you doing? Why are you running away from me? Why are you avoiding the rest of the pride?" he asked all at once I didn't know where to answer him at all let alone which question to answer first.

"Look it was nice meeting you and all but I don't know if the rest of this pride is going to be as welcoming as you were so I'm not taking any chances." I said continuing to try finding a way to disappear like Houdini. "Mint see if you can find a place to hide quickly from the sky please" I asked her looking up at her positon in the tree above us.

"Ok, but after this you're going to find me some grub all this flying around is making me hungry." she replied fly off in a hurry. I looked back to the lion in front of me, then to where I could see figures run toward us.

'I'm screwed!' was the first thing I thought when the lions closed in on us. My next thought was 'I wasted my time in school and doing homework if I'm going to die now.'

"Takai! What have I told you about running off?" a tan lioness with blue eyes called.

I glanced at Takai to see him duck his head a little, 'ha he deserved whatever he's getting punished over for chasing me!' I began to slowly sneak around the tree hoping to hide from the adult lions. I had just gone half way around the tree when Mint came back.

Clueless of the situation she landed on the tree and shouted, "I found a hiding spot Crystal! It's a few miles that way" pointing the tip of her wing. Takai looked up and over to where I had been while the lions looked at Mint.

"Crystal?" Takai called. 'Wind don't shift! Wind don't shift!' I chanted in my head. Unfortunately for me the higher powers didn't agree and the wind shifted blowing my sent toward them.

The lions slowly approached my place behind the tree. I closed my eyes and 'Abracadabra!' I peeked open one eye and yep wouldn't you know it I was still there! Well, it was worth a shot.

"Who are you?" a lion demanded once he saw me.

"Crystal!" Takai said smiling and walking toward me 'Damn!' "Um, who are you?" I questioned back nervously completely ignoring Takai.

"I asked you a question! Answer or I'll do something horrible to you!" a lion with a large rust colored mane replied.

"My name is Crystal" there he asked who I was and I was Crystal! Chew on that, with your big scary sharp teeth that could rip the flesh from my small bones…

Okay so maybe it's not such a good idea to make the large male lion angry when in a small, easily maimed body. "Grandfather, she's my new friend! I found her while I was playing nearby." Takai spoke up. The lion looked at me suspiciously 'what was I going to do? Slit his throat in his sleep?'

* * *

**Me**: Please review nicely!

**Bambi**: No! Review harshly and make her cry!

**Kandi**: Oh, shut up your just depressed cause we're outta strawberry ice cream!

**Me**: Well, I gotta go. I'm going hunting!

**Kandi**: For what?

**Me**: Bambi's and Candy!

**Bambi and Kandi**: 0.0 ...

**Sumi**: Uh oh! She's going for the shot gun!

**Me**: Muahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, it been what over a year since I've posted. I tried to make this one as long as possible but I do need a some more characters. I need about 7 cubs, two need to be bullies, and at least two parents (couples who are some of the cubs parents). If you want to submit a character please include the following:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Description/looks:**

**Background:**

**Other:** (anything else you'd like to include, likes, dislikes. I'm not accepting special powers for this story though sorry. They are allowed special skills, like hunting tracking, etc.)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! After I get the need characters I'll work on the next chapters and should finish them quickly. Also remember none of this is edited, I just finished typing it and don't have a beta.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King, nor will I mysteriously inherit it though I wish I did...

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

After a few more tense moments, the lion nodded and came closer to me. "My name is Simba, I am one of the leaders of this pride." He motioned toward a lion with a dark mane "this is Kovu, the second in command."

I just looked at the two and nodded my head in greeting. I might as well be polite since I do not know how long I will be stuck here. Takai came to stand next to me with a huge grin on his face.

'He's lucky I'm not having a mental break down right now or I'd go running around screaming then kick his ass.' The other lions introduced themselves also, and I of course knew that this had to be somewhere after Lion King 2.

"You may come with us to pride rock and stay until we find out where you came from and get you back to your parents."

"Okay." I reply. I have nowhere else to go and since I am stuck in the form if a lioness cub out in the wilderness alone. Far too many things could eat me out here in the wilderness. I think that under the circumstances that going with them will be my best chance of survival.

Simba stared at me suspiciously before turning around and heading toward pride rock, the others following his lead. Takai paused when he realized I was not following them yet, but his mother pushed him on ahead.

I followed behind them while not being to close or far enough that a predator could eat me. I could see Mints shadow as she followed us to pride rock. After walking for about an hour, we finally climbed up to the entrance of the cave.

"Crystal stay behind." Simba's voice came from just inside the cave.

'Was I supposed to sleep outside, really out in the cold? Now that was just cruel I am a little cub, shouldn't they take pity on me and let me sleep in the nice warm cave filled with warm bodies? I thought people were supposed to cuddle babies, technically I currently was one now.'

I stopped and stood where I was unsure of where I was going to sleep for now. I heard paws coming toward me and looked up to see if anyone was going to let me in now. Instead, I saw Simba approaching me and regarding me with a serious and suspicious eye.

"Crystal is there anything you need to tell me? Maybe about how you really got here? I saw a light flash down from the sky close to where you were found." He said seriously.

'Maybe if I tell him he'll let me sleep in there, I have a very low tolerance for the cold. Found that out on a ski trip my parents insisted on taking me, I don't think I felt my cheek for days afterward.'

"Okay I'll spill, I was a human in my house" I said and then saw his confused look. " Um my living place, when there was a flash of light and I woke up here with my bird and was a cub." I finished seriously.

He looked slightly surprised but then it was replaced with a thoughtful look.

"Hm, I'll have to consult Rafiki about this." He finally said after a minute of silence. "In the mean time, I guess you can stay in the cave." He said reluctantly looking toward the cave mentioned.

He turned back toward me with a stern look in his eyes. "One paw out of place and your gone, got it?" He said.

'Yesh, you'd think I was a evil shape shifter out to kill his pride while they were asleep or something. But I'll bite. "Okay, mister but the same goes for you. You raise your paw at me and you'll get it!" I replied. 'Okay so maybe the shock has caught up with me if I'm threatening a fully grown lion.'

He smiled at me and said laughingly "How are you going to make me pay?" "I'll tell your wife." I said with a eat shit grin. He looked like he'd swallowed a melon whole, before he sighed and turned heading into the cave.

"You coming?" He asked. I hurried to scurry in after him. I looked around at all the sleeping lions laying about some with cubs snuggled into their fur.

I spotted Takai with his parents not far from where Simba rested with his wife still watching me.

'You'd think he'd gotten over the glaring and suspicious stage by now, maybe I should fix that…' I thought trying to come up with pranks or things that would get him in trouble but couldn't be blamed on me. 'Oh yes this was going to be fun.' I thought with a smirk on my thin lips.

Takai spotted me, apparently he was waiting on me, and wiggled free from his parents. He came toward me as soon as he got a loose. "Hey you can sleep with us, I'm sure my parents won't mind too much." He said with a friendly smile.

"Fine." I agreed not knowing anywhere else to sleep for the time being. He led me over to his parents and snuggled back into his spot before looking expectantly at me.

I sighed and snuggled into his side, surprisingly I fell asleep quickly wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Me**: Well that's it for now

**Bambi**: You mean until you get more characters?

**Me**: Shut up and eat your ice cream before I steal it!

**Bambi**: You wouldn't!

**Kandi**: Um, you shouldn't tempt her...

**Sumi**: Too late! Wow watcher her run!

**Bambi**: Hey get back here and give me my ice cream back!

**Sumi**: Until next time guys! *waves*


End file.
